Spock
Spock ist der Sohn des berühmten vulkanischen Botschafters Sarek und dessen menschlicher Frau Amanda Grayson. Er diente als Wissenschaftsoffizier an Bord der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] unter dem Kommando von Captain Christopher Pike und später als Erster Offizier unter Captain James T. Kirk. Nach ca. zehn Jahren Dienst als Erster Offizier wurde er selber zum Captain befördert und leitete die Ausbildung von Kadetten an der Sternenflotten-Akademie. Nach seiner sehr erfolgreichen Karriere in der Sternenflotte trat er in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters und wurde Botschafter. Er setzte sich besonders für die Wiedervereinigung von Vulkaniern und Romulanern ein. Kindheit und Jugend Spock wurde in Shi'Kahr auf dem Planeten Vulkan als Kind seiner menschlichen Mutter (Amanda Grayson) und seines vulkanischen Vaters (Sarek) 2230 geboren. Seine Mutter war Schullehrerin, sein Vater Botschafter bei der Föderation (TOS: "Falsche Paradiese"; TAS: "Das Zeitportal"). Er hat die Blutgruppe t-negativ, wie sein Vater Sarek (TOS: "Reise nach Babel"). :In der deutschen Synchronisation wird von '''xy-negativ' gesprochen.'' Während seiner Kindheit und Jugend wuchs Spocks zusammen mit seinem Halbbruder Sybok auf. Nachdem die Mutter von Sybok, eine vulkanische Prinzessin, gestorben war, kam er zu seinem Vater Sarek und dessen Frau Amanda. Sybok wurde als junger Mann aus der vulkanischen Gesellschaft ausgestoßen, weil er die vulkanischen Prinzipien der Logik ablehnte ("Star Trek V: Am Rande des Universums"). Treuer Begleiter seiner Kindheit war der Sehlat I-Chaya, ein Haustier, das schon seinem Vater gehört hatte (TOS: "Reise nach Babel"; TAS: "Das Zeitportal"). Spock hatte sehr unter den Hänseleien seiner Klassenkameraden zu leiden, die ihn als "barbarischen emotionalen Erdling" beschimpften, und die Heirat seines Vaters mit einer Erdenfrau als Schande für Vulkan ansahen. Dies führte soweit, dass sich Spock körperlich gegen die anderen Jungen zur Wehr zu setzen, welches Sarek äußerst missfiel. Im Vulkanjahr 8780 war es für den siebenjährigen Spock an der Zeit sich dem Kahs-wan-Ritual zu unterziehen. Auf eigene Faust zog er das Ritual vor und wäre beinahe einem Le-matya zum Opfer gefallen. Glücklicherweise wurde er von seinem in der Zeit zurückgereisten älteren Ich gerettet. Bei diesem Vorfall wurde I-Chaya verletzt und der junge Spock musste entscheiden, ob er dem Tier ein Leben in Schmerz zumutet oder ihn tötet. Dieser Vorfall und seine Entscheidung für die Sterbehilfe prägte ihn sehr und war Anlass für ihn den Lehren der vulkanischen Logik, statt denen der Erde zu folgen. Von seinem Vetter Selek, die Tarnidentität seines älteren Ichs, lernte Spock auch endlich den vulkanischen Nackengriff (TAS: "Das Zeitportal"). :In einer alternativen Zeitlinie starb Spock bei dem Vorfall, da sein älteres Ich nicht da war, um ihn zu retten. Diese traumatische Ereignis führte dazu, dass sich Spocks Eltern trennten und seine Mutter Amanda auf dem Heimflug zur Erde einem Unfall zum Opfer fiehl. Wie es bei den Vulkaniern Tradition ist, wurde Spock im Alter von sieben Jahren verlobt. Sein Vater hatte als Bindungspartner T'Pring für ihn ausgewählt (TOS: "Weltraumfieber"). Sarek erteilte Spock den ersten Unterricht in Computertechnik selbst und plante eine wissenschaftliche Laufbahn für seinen Sohn. Gegen den Willen seines Vaters trat Spock 2249 allerdings als erster Vulkanier der Sternenflotten-Akademie bei, anstatt zur vulkanischen Akademie der Wissenschaften zu gehen. Daraufhin kam es zu einem großen Bruch zwischen Sarek und Spock und beide sprachen 18 Jahre nicht mehr miteinander (TOS: "Der Käfig", "Reise nach Babel"). Bild:Spock jung.jpg|Spock mit etwa 7 Jahren. Bild:Young Spock.jpg|Der jugendliche Spock. Karriere Sternenflotten-Akademie Spock wurde 2250 an der Sternenflotten-Akademie angenommen und schloss sie vermutlich vier Jahre später im Jahr 2254 erfolgreich ab. Er wird im Anschluss der zweite Offizier und Wissenschaftsoffizier von Captain Christopher Pike an Bord der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] (TOS: "Der Käfig", "Reise nach Babel"). Seine Dienstnummer lautet S 179-276 SP (TOS: "Kirk unter Anklage"). Die Sternenflotte hat in die Ausbildung von Spock 132.200 Föderationsdukaten investiert (TOS: "Die Stunde der Erkenntnis"). Dienst unter Captain Pike thumb|left|Spock im Jahr 2254. Spock diente insgesamt 11 Jahre, 4 Monate und 5 Tage auf der Enterprise unter Captain Pike. Auch Jahre später war er Captain Pike gegenüber so loyal, dass er für seinen ehemaligen Captain seine Karriere und sein Leben riskierte, um ihm trotz seiner schweren Verwundung ein schönes Leben zu ermöglichen (TOS: "Der Käfig", "Talos IV - Tabu, Teil I" und "Teil II"). Spock wurde 2254 am Bein verwundet, als Pikes Außenteam auf der Oberfläche von Rigel VII angegriffen wurde. Bei der anschließenden Mission auf Talos IV hinkte er immer noch. Spock bemerkt bei dieser Mission als erster die enormen telepathischen Fähigkeiten der Talosianer und auf Grundlage seines und Pikes Bericht entschied die Sternenflotte den Anflug auf den Planeten in der General Order 7 für alle Zeit zu verbieten. Fünf Jahres Mission thumb|Die Fünf-Jahres-Mission an Bord der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|''Enterprise''.]] Nachdem Captain James T. Kirk das Kommando über die Enterprise übernommen hatte, wurden er, Spock und Doktor McCoy während der folgenden abenteuerlichen Fünf-Jahres-Mission von 2265 bis 2270 enge Freunde. Nachfolgend sind die wichtigsten Eckpunkte von Spocks Karriere skizziert. Spock wird verdächtigt ein romulanischer Agent zu sein, als die Offiziere der Enterprise zum ersten mal einen Romulaner zu Gesicht bekommen. Die Ähnlichkeit zu den Vulkaniern ist verblüffend (TOS: "Spock unter Verdacht"). Als Spock einen Landetrupp leitet, stürzt das Shuttle auf Taurus II ab und zwei Crewmitglieder kommen dort zu Tode. Obwohl Spock diese Tode nicht verhindern konnte, machen ihm die anderen Mitglieder des Außenteams deswegen große Vorwürfe (TOS: "Notlandung auf Galileo 7"). Kirk wird verdächtigt Lt. Cmdr. Benjamin Finney getötet zu haben, was sich durch einen Logbucheintrag beweisen lässt. Spock hält dies aber für völlig unmöglich und vermutet eine Fehlfunktion des Schiffscomputer, kann diese aber anfangs nicht beweisen. Erst als er vier mal gegen den Schiffscomputer in 3D-Schach gewinnt, kann Spock eine Manipulation an der Datenbank nachweisen. Da Spock das Schachprogramm der Computers selbst geschrieben hat, dürfte er gar nicht gewinnen, sondern lediglich ein Unentschieden erreichen. Auf Grund Spocks Aussage wird Kirk freigesprochen (TOS: "Kirk unter Anklage"). Spock täuscht falsche Befehle vor, um seinen ehemaligen, schwer verletzten Captain Christopher Pike von Sternenbasis 11 nach Talos IV zu bringen. Spocks Meuterei fliegt auf und es wird ein Kriegsgericht einberufen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Spock Pike bei den Talosianern ein Leben frei von seiner Krankheit ermöglichen wollte. Die Enterprise erhält die Erlaubnis zur Verletzung der Direktive 7 und Spock wird frei gesprochen (TOS: "Talos IV - Tabu, Teil I" und "Teil II"). Durch einen Unfall landet die Enterprise im Jahr 1969 und muss dort ihre Spuren beseitigen, bevor sie wieder in ihre Zeit zurückkehren kann. Das Problem der Zeitreise löst Spock, indem die Enterprise auf einem Schleuderkurs auf die Sonne zufliegt, wobei sich durch die Gravitation die Zeit umkehrt, und während sich das Schiff von der Sonne entfernt, dieses in die Zukunft fliegt (TOS: "Morgen ist Gestern"). Spock ermöglicht die Unterzeichnung des Vertrags von Organia, der auf Drängen der Organier zwischen der Föderation und dem Klingonischen Imperium geschlossen wurde (TOS: "Kampf um Organia"). Zurückversetzt in die 30er Jahre des 20. Jahrhunderts der Erde, baut Spock mit den primitiven Mitteln der damaligen Zeit einen Computer, den er mit seinem modernen Tricorder verbindet. So kann er Dr. McCoy ausfindig machen, der an einer Überdosis Cordrazin leidet und davon beeinflusst durch den Wächter der Ewigkeit gesprungen ist. Er muss in der Nähe der 21. Straßenmisson gelandet sein, die von Edith Keeler geleitet wurde (TOS: "Griff in die Geschichte"). thumb|Ein Neuralparasit greift Spock an. Auf dem Planeten Deneva wird Spock von einem Neuralparasit befallen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass dieser nur durch intensive Lichtbestrahlung abgetötet werden kann. Dabei verliert Spock sein Augenlicht. Wenig später kann Spock überraschend wieder sehen, da sich das innere Augenlied, das jeder Vulkanier besitzt, geschlossen hat (TOS: "Spock außer Kontrolle"). Die Enterprise transportiert einige der wichtigsten Diplomaten nach Babel zur Babel-Konferenz. Darunter sind auch Botschafter Sarek und dessen Frau Amanda Grayson, Spocks Eltern. An Bord kommt es zu einem Mord und Sarek ist der Hauptverdächtige. Auch Captain Kirk wird angegriffen und ist schwer verletzt, so dass Spock in diese kritischen Situation das Kommando über das Schiff übernehmen muss. Spock kann in Erfahrung bringen, dass Orionische Piraten schon seit längerer Zeit Coridan wegen der reichen Dilithiumvorkommen überfallen und nun den Beitritt Coridans zur Föderation zu verhindern versuchen, damit das System ihnen weiterhin ungeschützt ausgeliefert ist (TOS: "Reise nach Babel"). Als Spock den Tod der ganzen ''Intrepid''-Besatzung spürt, erfährt er einen telepathischen Schock. Die Enterprise wird daraufhin beauftragt herauszufinden, wodurch die Intrepid, ein nur mit Vulkaniern besetztes Raumschiff, vernichtet wurde. Bei der anschließenden Suche treffen sie auf eine riesige Weltraumamöbe. Spock dringt allein in einem Shuttle in die Amöbe ein, mit Hilfe der Enterprise kann die Amöbe unschädlich gemacht werden (TOS: "Das Loch im Weltraum"). Das Computer-System M5, entworfen von dem berühmten Dr. Richard Daystrom, soll an Bord der Enterprise beweisen, dass es aufgrund seiner überlegenen Technik der Multitronik, der Weiterentwicklung der Duotronik, in der Lage ist, ein Raumschiff vollständig allein zu führen. Mit einer Minimalbesatzung von 20 Mann, darunter Kirk, Spock und McCoy startet M5 die Mission, doch dem Computer unterlaufen schweren Fehleinschätzungen und die Crew schafft es nur knapp M5 wieder zu deaktivieren (TOS: "Computer M5"). Zusammen mit Captain Kirk erhält Spock den geheimen Spionageauftrag, eine Tarnvorrichtung von den Romulanern zu stehlen. Spocks Aufgabe dabei besteht darin, den Standort der Tarnvorrichtung an Bord des romulanischen Raumschiffes herauszufinden. Dies gelingt ihm, indem er mit der Kommandantin flirtet (TOS: "Die unsichtbare Falle"). Bei einer diplomatischen Mission soll die Enterprise Kollos, den Botschafter der Medusen zu seinem Heimatplaneten geleiten. Dabei kommt es zu einer Katastrophe und das Schiff verirrt sich in der galaktischen Barriere. Durch eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit Kollos kann Spock dessen Navigatorfähigkeiten nutzen und die Enterprise wieder sicher zurückbringen (TOS: "Die fremde Materie"). Spocks diplomatische Fähigkeiten kommen bei einer Mission besonders zum Tragen, als sechs Weltraum-Hippies unter der Leitung Dr. Sevrin Passagiere an Bord der Enterprise sind. Ihm fällt es leicht, beruhigend auf die Gäste einzuwirken, indem er sie und ihre Ideale ernst nimmt und sogar mit ihnen musiziert (TOS: "Die Reise nach Eden"). Zusammen mit Abraham Lincoln und Surak müssen Kirk und Spock gegen Dschingis Khan, Colonel Green, Zora und Kahless kämpfen, da die Excalbianer so die Philosophie von "Gut" und "Böse" verstehen lernen wollen. Am Ende gewinnen Kirk und Spock, können aber den Excalbianern zu keinen neuen Erkenntnissen verhelfen, da sie die gleichen Methoden anwendeten, wie die andere Seite (TOS: "Seit es Menschen gibt"). Spock reist in seine eigene Vergangenheit zurück, um einen Fehler in der Zeitlinie zu korrigieren. Dort stellt er sich seinen Eltern und seinem siebenjährigen Selbst als Selek, ein entfernter Cousin Sareks vor. Er kann sein eigenes jüngeres Ich vor einem Le-matya retten und stellt so die korrekte Zeitlinie wieder her (TAS: "Das Zeitportal"). Der Dienst im Weltall birgt viele Gefahren. Eine davon sind z.B. Krankheiten anderer Rassen und Kulturen, die als ungefährlich eingestuft werden, aber tödlich auf Vulkanier wirken, da ihr Blut kupferhaltig ist. 2270 erkrankt Spock an Choriozythose. Das Gegenmittel Strobolin kann gerade noch rechtzeitig beschafft werden ("TAS: "Die Piraten von Orion"). Rückkehr nach Vulkan Nach Ende der Missionen der Enterprise beschloss Spock zu seinem Heimatplaneten zurückzukehren. Dort unterzog er sich dem Kolinahr-Ritual, um sich von den letzten Überresten von Gefühlen zu reinigen. Er brach dieses Training 2273 kurz vor der Vollendung ab und nahm seine Sternenflotten-Karriere wieder auf, teils weil er den absolut logischen Geist von V'Ger spürte und teils um Admiral Kirk während des Zwischenfalls zu helfen ("Star Trek: Der Film"). Karriere als Captain Einige Zeit nach diesem Zwischenfall wurde er zum Captain befördert und der Sternenflotten-Akademie zugeteilt, um dort auf dem Schulschiff ''Enterprise'' Kadetten zu trainieren. [[Bild:SpocksTod.jpg|thumb|left|Spock stirbt bei der Rettung der Enterprise.]] Für eine Mission, in deren Verlauf das Genesis-Projektil Khan Noonien Singh wieder entrissen werden musste, übergab er das Kommando über die Enterprise an Admiral Kirk. Als Khan nach seiner Niederlage durch Kirk und die Enterprise das Projektil aktivierte, opferte Spock sein Leben für die Mannschaft bei der Reparatur des Warpantriebs. Nach der Trauerfeier wurde sein Körper "begraben", indem er in einem Torpedobehälter in den Weltraum geschossen wurde ("Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan"). Spocks Sarg landete auf der Oberfläche des Planeten, der durch die Explosion des Genesis-Projektils entstand: der Genesis-Planet. Die Strahlung des Planeten verursachte eine Verjüngung seines Körpers. Als Kirk und die restliche Enterprise-Crew entdeckten, dass Spocks Körper am Leben war, retteten sie ihn gegen den Befehl der Sternenflotte und vereinigten ihn wieder mit seiner Katra (der vulkanischen Seele), die Spock kurz vor seinem Tod an Dr. McCoy untergebracht hatte. Spocks Katra und Körper wurden durch das Fal-Tor-Pan wieder zusammen geführt und Spock diente viele weitere Jahre als Sternenflotten-Offizier ("Star Trek III: Auf der Suche nach Mr. Spock"). Im Jahr 2286 war er daran beteiligt, die Erde vor der Zerstörung durch eine fremde Sonde zu retten. Die gigantische Sonde verursacht eine imense Umweltkatatstrophe, als sie versucht mit Buckelwalen Kontakt aufzunehemen. Spock, Kirk, McCoy, Uhura, Scotty, Chekov und Sulu reisen in die Vergangenheit, um die inzwischen ausgestorbenen Wale zurück zu bringen ("Star Trek IV: Zurück in die Gegenwart"). Spocks Halbbruder Sybok nimmt ein Jahr später auf Nimbus III Geiseln und lockt so das Raumschiff Enterprise an, um es in seine Gewalt zu brungen. Sein Ziel ist Sha Ka Ree im Zentrum der Galaxis, wo er hofft auf Gott zu trefen. Auf dem Planeten hinter der galaktischen Barriere muss Sybok erkennen, dass er von einem mächtigen Wesen manipuliert wurde, damit das Wesen in die Barriere durchbrechen kann. Er opfert sich, um das Wesen zu lange abzulenken, bis die Enterprise es zerstören kann. Dabei stirbt auch Sybok ("Star Trek V: Am Rande des Universums"). Karriere als Botschafter Später gestaltete Spock die Vorbereitungen für die Friedensgespräche zwischen dem klingonischen Reich und der Föderation auf der Konferenz von Khitomer mit ("Star Trek VI: Das unentdeckte Land"). In seinen späten Jahren quitierte er den Dienst bei der Starneflotte und widmete sich ganz seinen neuen Aufgaben als Botschafter der Föderation, wie sein Vater Sarek. Sein letzter bekannter Aufenthaltsort ist Romulus. Dort kämpfte er seit 2368 viele Jahre für die Wiedervereinigung der verwandten Völker. Auch Rückschläge hielten ihn nicht davon ab, die Lehren Suraks an jeden weiter zu geben, der sie kennen lernen wollte (TNG: "Wiedervereinigung? Teil I" und Teil II). Spock und seine Untergrundorganisation helfen Vize-Prokonsul M'ret, ein wichtiges Mitglied des romulanischen Senats, und zwei hochrangigen Begleiter beim Überlaufen zur Föderation, da sie auf Romulus in Ungnade gefallen sind. Dieser mutige Akt der Cowboy-Diplomatie ist ein großer Gewinn für die Föderation und wird weitere Überläufe ermöglichen (TNG: "Das Gesicht des Feindes"). Auszeichnungen thumb|left|Spock [[2267 in Galauniform.]] Spock wurde vom Sternenflottenkommando zweifach mit der Tapferkeitsmedaille ausgezeichnet, vom Vulkan bekam er die Wissenschaftliche Ehrenauszeichnung von Vulkan für seine herausragenden wissenschaftliche Fähigkeiten. Er besitzt ein A7 Computer Zertifikat (TOS: "Kirk unter Anklage"). Gelegentlich trug Spock an seiner Galauniform auch das UMUK Zeichen. Kirk bezeichnet es zwar als eine Auszeichnung, im eigentlichen Sinne ist es das aber nicht. (TOS: "Implosion in der Spirale", "Morgen ist Gestern", "Die fremde Materie"). Persönliche Interessen thumb|Spock spielt [[Vulkanische Harfe|Harfe.]] Spock interessierte sich sein Leben lang für Kunst, Literatur, Poesie und Musik. Selber spielte er die Vulkanische Harfe und Klavier. Die Partituren von Johannes Brahms waren ihm wohl bekannt und auch dessen Handschrift (TOS: "Der Fall Charlie", "Planet der Unsterblichen"). Dreidimensionales Schach spielte Spock gerne und oft mit Captain Kirk auf dem Freizeitdeck nach Dienstschluss. Er ist Vegetarier und mag kein italienisches Essen ("Star Trek IV: Zurück in die Gegenwart"). Auf Berengaria VII sah Spock einen lebenden Drachen (TOS: "Falsche Paradiese"). Früher hat Spock oft Wolken und Regenbogen beobachtet, nicht wegen der Ästhetik, sondern um zu berechnen, wann solche meteorologischen Phänomene auftreten (TOS: "Falsche Paradiese"). Beziehungen Kirk, Spock und McCoy thumb|left|[[James T. Kirk|Kirk, Spock und Pille.]] Kirk, Spock und McCoy bilden ein Dreigestirn bestehend aus dem sehr emotionalen und leidenschaftlichen Doktor, dem stets sachlichen und logischen Spock und Kirk der treibenden Kraft, der das Beste der beiden zu kombinieren vemag und dem ganzen eine Richtung gibt. Kirk fürchtet, dass in Falle seines Todes die weitere Zusammenarbeit der anderen Beiden nicht so problemlos funktionieren könnte und hat daher eine Aufzeichnung im Safe seiner Kabine vorbereitet. Darin fordert er seine Freunde auf, stets auf den anderen zu hören. Dass seine Befürchtungen zutreffen, zeigt sich bei mehreren Begebenheiten, wenn Spock und McCoy ohne ihren Freund auskommen müssen. Als Kirk 2268 für tot gehalten wird, sehen sich Spock und McCoy dieses Vermächnis an und es hilft ihnen tatsächlich ihre Schwierigkeiten zu beseitigen (TOS: "Das Spinnennetz", "Notlandung auf Galileo 7", "Meister der Sklaven"). Jeder der drei würde ohne zu zögern sein Leben für die beiden anderen geben. * McCoy zögert nicht seine beiden Freunde außer Gefecht zu setzen, um sie vor der Folter der Vianer zu bewahren und sie selbst auf sich zu nehmen ("TOS: "Der Plan der Vianer"). * Spock riskiert wegen Meuterei hingerichtet zu werden, um seinen Captain zu retten, der im Körper von Dr. Janice Lester gefangen ist. Zu einem früheren Zeitpukt hat er auch schon gegen direkt Befehle von Admiral Fitzgerald verstoßen, um nach Kirk zu suchen. Durch seinen freiwilliges Opfer stirbt Spock bei der Rettung der gesammte Crew der Enterprise und seiner Freunde (TOS: "Gefährlicher Tausch"; "Fast unsterblich"; "Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan"). * Kirk entführt sogar die ganze Enterprise, um Spocks leblosen Körper vom Planeten Genesis zu holen und dessen Katra zum Berg Seleya zu bringen ("Star Trek III: Auf der Suche nach Mr. Spock"). Spock und Kirk lernten sich kennen als Kirk das Kommando der ''Enterprise'' 2265 übernahm. Kirk lernte schnell sich auf Spocks Logik und seinen taktischen Analysen zu verlassen, die eine sehr gute Ergänzung zu seiner eigenen intuitiven und impulsiven Natur boten. Die Freundschaft wuchs schnell und konnte auch anfängliche Schwierigkeiten unbeschadet überstehen. 2266 zum Beispiel wurde die ganze Besatzung mit einem Virus infiziert und Kirk ohrfeigte Spock um ihn wieder zur Besinnung zu bringen. Unter dem Einfluss des Virus gestand Spock, dass er freundschaftliche Gefühle für Kirk hege, sich aber aufgrund seiner vulkanischen Erziehung dafür schäme (TOS: "Implosion in der Spirale"). Spock war sich der inneren Dualität von Kirk immer bewusst, die am deutlichsten zu Tage trat, als Kirk durch einen Transporterunfall in zwei gegensätliche Persönlicheiten gespalten wurde. Spock schaffte es, beide Hälften davon zu überzeugen, dass sie zusammen gehören und sich gegenseitig Kraft verleihen konnten (TOS: "Kirk : 2 = ?"). Bereits zwei Jahre nachdem sie sich kennen gelernt hatte, riskierte Kirk seine Karriere in der Sternenflotte, indem er direkte Befehle missachtete um Spock auf dessen Wunsch hin nach Vulkan zu bringen. Bei Spock war das Pon Farr ausgebrochen und er musste sich mit seiner Verlobten binden, um nicht zu sterben. Kirk begründete seine Entscheidung damit, dass Spock der beste 1. Offizier der Flotte sein und er diesen Aktivposten nicht verlieren wolle. Bei der Hochzeitszeremonie mussten beide gegeneinander bis zum Tod kämpfen. McCoy gelang es, Kirks Tod vorzutäuschen, so dass Spock annehmen musste, er habe seinen Captain getötet. Er sagte daraufhin zu T'Pring, dass es für ihn von nun an keinen Frieden mehr geben würde. Um so größer und ungezügelter war seine Freude, asl er Jim lebend wiedersah (TOS: "Weltraumfieber"). Selbst auf den Spock des Spiegeluniversums hatte Kirk so großen Eindruck gemacht, dass Spock in dem brutalen terranischen Imperium begann friedliche Reformen durchzuführen (TOS: "Ein Parallel-Universum"; DS9: "Die andere Seite"). Es dauert sehr lange, bis es Spock möglich ist, ohne Scham und ohne schlechtes Gewissen (und ohne den Einfluss von Viren oder Drogen) Kirk zu sagen, was er für ihn empfindet: "Sie sind mein vorgesetzter Offizier und mein Freund. Ich war es und werde es immer sein, ihr Freund." ("Star Trek: Der Film"). Nach dem Fal-Tor-Pan Ritual, wodurch Spocks Katra mit seinem Körper wieder vereint wurde, ist Spock sehr desorietiert. Kirk ist die erste Person auf die er reagiert und dessen Namen er kennt. "Jim. Ihr Name ist Jim." ("Star Trek III: Auf der Suche nach Mr. Spock"). Kirk bitte Spock immer wieder ihn zumindest außerhalb des Dienstes "Jim" zu nennen, doch Spock kommt dieser Bitte nur sehr selten nach ("Star Trek IV: Zurück in die Gegenwart", "Star Trek V: Am Rande des Universums"). Kirk und Spock stehen sich nach all den Jahren so nahe wie Brüder. Sie verstehen sich auch ohne Worte. Edith Keeler beschreibt die Beziehung zwischen Kirk und Spock vielleicht am besten mit den Worten, die sie an Spock richtet: "Sie gehören an seine Seite, so als ob sie schon immer dort gewesen wären." (TOS: "Griff in die Geschichte"). :Bei der deutschen Synchronisation behielten die Verantworlichen immer das "Sie" zwischen Kirk und Spock bei. Dies ist durchaus üblich, entspricht aber nicht immer dem Grad der Freundschaft, der sich über die Jahre entwickelt hat. Im Deutschen würden sich Kirk und Spock vermutlich irgendwann duzen, nur ist für die Sychronisation schwer abzuschätzen, ab wann das so wäre, da im Englischen immer "you" gesagt wird. Zu Beginn des gemeinsamen Diensts von Spock und McCoy stehen ihre sehr unterschiedlichen Charaktere im Vordergrund und Beiden fällt es schwer den jeweils Anderen zu akzeptieren, wie er ist. Da sie sich erst auf der Enterprise kennen lernte, kommt es auch häufig zu Missverständnissen. Bei einer Außenmission z. B. wirft McCoy Spock vor, schon immer auf ein eigenes Kommando spekuliert zu haben und die Situation auf dem Planeten Taurus II dahingegen auszunutzen (TOS: "Notlandung auf Galileo 7"). Zurückversetzt die die Eiszeit des Planeten Sarpeidon weigert sich Spock ohne McCoy weiter zu gehen, als dieser auf Grund der Kälte sehr geschwächt ist. Als Spock den immer noch schwachen McCoy in dem Heim von Zarabeth wieder gesund pflegt, sind die Rollen Arzt / Patient vertauscht. Trotz der merkwürdigen Veränderungen, die Spock dazu bringen sich die die Vulkanier vor 5000 Jahren zu verhalten, vernachlässigt er nie seinen Patienten. Sowie es McCoy wieder besser geht, machen sie sich auf die Suche nach einer Möglichkeit wieder in ihre Zeit zurück zu kehren. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie nur gemeinsam zurück kehren können und Spock entschließt sich mit McCoy zu gehen, anstatt bei Zarabeth zu bleiben, in die er sich verliebt hat (TOS: "Portal in die Vergangenheit"). Wie es auf Vulkan üblich ist, vertraut Spock seine Katra kurz vor seinem Tod eine ihm nahestehende Person an. Dies ist McCoy. Dadurch hat er die Gelegenheit Spocks Wesen und Geist auf eine sehr intime Art und Weise kennen zu lernen. Dies hatte allerdings auch negative Auswirkungen, da McCoy nicht telepatisch ist und somit für das Bewahren einer katra nicht geschult war. Um die Wiedervereinigung von Spocks katra mit dessen Körper durch das Ritual Fal-Tor-Pan zu ermöglichen, ist McCoy bereit sein eigenes Leben zu riskieren ("Star Trek III: Auf der Suche nach Mr. Spock"). Nach über 20 Jahren zeigen die immer noch manchmal etwas heftigen Streitgespräche zwischen McCoy und Spock deutlich den Respekt und die aufrichtige Freundschaft zwischen den Beiden. Sie beruhen nicht auf unlogischen Vorurteilen, wie man annehmen könnte, sondern lediglich auf der unterschiedlichen Auffassung des Nutzen von Emotionen. Als Kirk sich und seine zwei Freunde als Familie bezeichnet, stimmen ihm Spock und McCoy schweigend zu (Star Trek V: Am Rande des Universums"). Familie Ein ausführliche Beschreibung der Beziehung ist bei Sarek zu finden. thumb|[[Amanda Grayson|Amanda, Spocks Mutter.]] Spock und seine Mutter Amanda scheinen eine sehr innige Beziehung gehabt zu haben. Bei Streitigkeiten zwischen Spock und seinem Vater hat sie oft die Vermittlerin gespielt. Häufig las sie Spock in seiner Kindheit Geschichten vor (TOS: "Reise nach Babel"; TAS: "Phantasie oder Wirklichkeit"). thumb|[[Sybok auf der Enterprise.]] Es nicht bekannt, ab wann der sechs Jahre älterer Halbbruder Sybok bei seinem Vater Sarek und dessen Frau Amanda lebte, vermutlich nach 2237. Nachdem er zu dieser Familie kam, wuchsen Spock und er wie Brüder auf. Als Sybok in jungen Jahren aufgrund seines rebellischen Verhaltens aus der vulkanischen Gesellschaft ausgeschlossen wurde, bat Spock darum ihn begleiten zu dürfen, aber Sybok verwehrte es ihm, da Spock den vulkanischen Weg gewählt hatte. Jahre danach konnte Spock sich nicht überwinden seinen Halbbruder zu töten, auch wenn dadurch die Enterprise in Gefahr gebracht wurde. Sie haben sich über die Jahre allerdings sehr entfremdet. Spock hat vorher nie mit seinen engsten Freunden Kirk und McCoy über Sybok gesprochen, da er innerlich nicht dazu bereit gewesen war. 2287 hat Spock diesen Schmerz überwunden und versöhnt sich mit seinem Halbbruder kurz bevor dieser sein Leben opfert, um Spock und seine Freunden die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Spock hält den Intellek seines Halbbruders Sybok für den scharfsinnigsten, den er je kennengelernt hat ("Star Trek V: Am Rande des Universums"). thumb|Perrin, Spocks Stiefmutter. Nach Amandas Tod heiratete Sarek wieder eine menschliche Frau. Perrin war die häufigen politischen Debatten zwischen Sarek und Spock gewöhnt, aber der öffentlicher Angriff von Spock auf Sareks Position bezüglich der Cardassianer empfand sie als Untreue und war zutiefst beleidigt. Dies ließ sie Spock spüren, sodass sie zumindest eine Mitschuld an der abermaligen Zerrüttung des Verhältnisses zwischen Vater und Sohn trug. Sie äußerte Captain Picard gegenüber deswegen schwere Gewissensbisse (TNG: "Wiedervereinigung? Teil I"). Kollegen thumb|Christopher Pike, Spocks erster Captain. Captain Christopher Pike war der erste Captain unter dem Spock diente. Die Jahre haben ihn sicher sehr geprägt. Ihre Beziehung beruhte auf Respekt und Loyalität. Auch Jahre später war er Captain Pike gegenüber so loyal, dass er für ihn seine Karriere und sein Leben riskierte, um ihm trotz seiner schweren Verwundung ein schönes Leben zu ermöglichen (TOS: "Der Käfig", "Talos IV - Tabu, Teil I" und "Teil II"). thumb|Lieutenant Saavik. Saavik ist ein Kadett, der unter Captain Spock den ''Kobayashi Maru''-Test absolvierte und anschließend auf die Enterprise versetzt wurde. Spock scheint es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht zu haben, ihr die menschlichen Emotionen näher zu bringen ("Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan"). :Saavik wird im Fandom als Top-Kandidatin für die Ehefrau von Spock gehandelt, dessen Hochzeit, zumindest die des Sohnes von Sarek, in TNG: "Botschafter Sarek" erwähnt wurde. Einige Romane beschreiben die Beziehung zwischen Saavik und Spock jedoch auch als die zwischen Vater und Tochter. thumb|Lieutenant Valeris. Captain Spock förderte Valeris an der Sternenflotten-Akademie und so schaffte sie es als erste Vulkanierin die Jahrgangsbeste zu werden. Er wünschte sich, dass Valeris ihn auf der ''Enterprise''-A ersetzt, da die Natur ein Vakkum verabscheut. Sie antwortete, dass sie ihn nicht ersetzen könnte, sondern ihm nur nachfolgen würde. Später stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass sie Teil der Verschwörung war, die sich gegen die Friedensverhandlungen zwischen der Föderation und dem klingonischen Reich richtete. Spock zwang sie sie zu einer Gedankenverschmelzung, um die Namen der Mitverschwörer zu erfahren und half anschließend bei ihrer Verhaftung ("Star Trek VI: Das unentdeckte Land"). Frauen thumb|T'Pring, Spocks Verlobte. Gemäß der vulkanischen Tradition wurde Spock im Alter von sieben Jahren mit T'Pring verlobt. Bis im Jahr 2267 die Hochzeit, dass sogenannte koon-ut-kal-if-fee, stattfinden sollte, haben sich beide kaum gesehen. T'Pring hatte sich über die Jahre für Stonn als Ehepartner entschieden und forderte während dem Ritual das Kal-if-fee. Spock respektierte ihre logische Entscheidung und ihre traditionsbewusste Vorgehensweise (TOS: "Weltraumfieber"). thumb|[[Zarabeth auf Sarpeidon.]] Im Jahr 2269 gerieten Commander Spock und Doktor McCoy in die entfernte Vergangenheit des Planeten Sarpeidon und trafen dort in der Eiszeit wenig später auf Zarabeth. Während ihres Aufenthaltes verliebten sich Zarabeth und Spock ineinander. Dies war allerdings nur möglich, da sich Spock allmählich zurück zu entwickeln begann und die Vulkanier vor 5000 Jahren noch nicht dem Prinzip der Logik folgten. Nach einer Weile stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass McCoy nur zurückkehren konnte, wenn Spock ihn begleitete. Spock entschied sich gegen Zarabeth, die allein zurückbleiben musste (TOS: "Portal in die Vergangenheit"). thumb|Spock und Christine Chapel. Als der Psi-2000-Virus die Mannschaft der Enterprise infizierte, gestand Krankenschwester Christine Chapel Spock ihre Liebe, was bei ihm einen emotionalen Schock auslöste. Ihre Liebe zu ihm war langanhaltend, auch wenn es keinen Einfluss auf die Ausübung ihrer beruflichen Pflichten hatte (TOS: "Implosion in der Spirale"). Nachdem Krankenschwester Christine Chapel Spock ihre Liebe gestanden hatte, beherbergte sie einmal Spocks Bewusstsein, um ihn vor der Zerstörung durch Henoch zu retten (TOS: "Geist sucht Körper"). Beide wurden später von mächtigen Telepathen gezwungen sich zu küssen, allerdings konnte keiner von beiden die Zwangssituation genießen (TOS: "Platos Stiefkinder"). thumb|[[Leila Kalomi im Jahr 2267.]] Als Leila Kalomi auf der Erde 2261 den jungen Spock traf, verliebte sie sich in ihn, doch er erwiderte ihre Gefühle nicht. Jahre später trafen sie sich auf Omicron Ceti III wieder. Auf dem Planeten infizierte Kalomi Spock mit den Omicron Sporen, wodurch ein andauerndes Glücksgefühl aufgelöst wurde. Nun erwiederte Spock die Gefühle von Kalomi und gestand ihr ebenfals seine Liebe. Alle Betroffenen konnte von dem Einfluß der Sporen geheilt werden, was dazu führte, dass Spock wieder Abstand von seinen Gefühlen gegenüber Kalomi nahm. Sehr traurig verließ Kalomi die Enterprise und damit auch Spock (TOS: "Falsche Paradiese"). Chronologie ;2230: Spock wird als Kind von Sarek und Amanda auf Vulkan geboren. ;2237: Spocks Vater Sarek arrangiert die Verlobung mit T'Pring. Sarek drängt Spock zum Kahs-wan, dieses Jahr enspricht dem Vulkanjahr 8780. Andere Kinder hänseln Spock, da er zur hälfte Mensch ist (TOS: "Reise nach Babel"). ;2249: Spock geht entgegen dem Wunsch seines Vaters an die Sternenflotten-Akademie, er und sein Vater reden von nun an 18 Jahre nicht mehr miteinander (TOS: "Reise nach Babel"). ;2252: Spock ist ein Kadett im dritten Jahr und beginnt auf der ''Enterprise'' unter Christopher Pike zu arbeiten (TOS: "Talos IV - Tabu, Teil I"). ;2253: Spock schließt die Sternenflotten-Akademie nach vier Jahren erfolgreich ab und wird der zweite Offizier und Wissenschaftsoffizier von Captain Christopher Pike an Bord der ''Enterprise''. ;2254: Die Enterprise besucht zum ersten mal Talos IV. ;2261: Auf der Erde trifft Spock die Botanikerin Leila Kalomi. Sie verliebt sich in ihm, doch Spock wies ihre Liebesbezeugung zurück und zeigt aufgrund seiner vulkanischen Kontrolle keinerlei Gefühle (TOS: "Falsche Paradiese"). ;2264: Spock dient als erster Offizier an Bord der Enterprise unter Captain James T. Kirk, der in diesem Jahr das Kommando der Enterprise übernimmt. Gemeinsam brechen sie zur Fünf-Jahres-Mission auf. ;2267: Spock riskiert für seinen ehemaligen Captain Pike seine Karriere und sein Leben, um ihm trotz seiner schweren Verwundung ein schönes Leben zu ermöglichen (TOS: "Talos IV - Tabu, Teil I" und "Teil II") ;2267: Die Hochzeit von Spock und T'Pring wird von T'Pau auf Vulkan geleitet. T'Pring wählt das kal-if-fee und Spock musste gegen Kirk ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod asutragen. Spock gewann den Kampf durch ein Trick von McCoy und gab T'Pring frei (TOS: "Weltraumfieber"). ;2268: Die Enterprise bringt mehrere Diplomaten zur Babel-Konferenz, darunter auch Spocks Vater Sarek. Durch die dringende Operation vom Sarek am, können Vater und Sohn ihre Differenzen überwinden (TOS: "Reise nach Babel"). ;2269: Spock reist in seine eigene Vergangenheit zurück, um einen Fehler in der Zeitlinie zu korrigieren (TAS: "Das Zeitportal"). ;vor 2273: Spock verlässt die Sternenflotte und unterzieht sich dem Kolinahr auf Vulkan. ;2273: Als die Erde von V'Ger bedroht wird, spürt Spock dieses mächtige Wesen und bricht das Kolinahr ab, um seinen Dienst auf der Enterprise wieder aufzunehmen. Gemeinsam kann die Gefahr gebannt werden ("Star Trek: Der Film"). ;Zwischen 2273 und 2285: Spock wird zum Captain befördert und leitete die Ausbildung von Kadetten an der Sternenflotten-Akademie an Bord des Schulschiff Enterprise ("Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan"). ;2285: Spock stirbt, als er den Warpantrieb der Enterprise reparierte, um so dem Schiff die Flucht vor der Detonation des Genesis-Projektils zu ermöglichen. Seine Freunde machen sich auf die Suche nach seinem Leichnam, um ihn wieder mit seiner Katra auf dem Berg Seleya zu vereinen. Dies geschied durch das uralte Ritual Fal-Tor-Pan, dass auf Sareks Bitte hin durchgeführt wird ("Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan", "Star Trek III: Auf der Suche nach Mr. Spock"). ;2286: Spock reist mit seinem Kamaraden an Bord eines klingonischen Bird-of-Prey in die Vergangenheit der Erde und rettet den Planeten so vor einer Sonde, die die Erde zerstören will ("Star Trek IV: Zurück in die Gegenwart"). ;2286: Die Führungsoffiziere der Enterprise stehen vor dem Kriegsgericht, da sie sich bei der Rettung von Spock vom Genesis-Planet der Befehlsverweigerung schuldig gemacht haben. Bei der Urteilsverkündung gesellt sich Spock zu ihnen. Kirk wird zum Captain degradiert erhält das Kommando über die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)]] ("Star Trek IV: Zurück in die Gegenwart"). ;2287: Spocks Halbbruder Sybok nimmt auf Nimbus III Geiseln, gelangt mit der Enterprise nach Sha Ka Ree und stirb kurz darauf auf dem Planeten ("Star Trek V: Am Rande des Universums"). ;2293: Das Khitomer-Abkommen wird geschlossen. Spock und sein Vater Sarek hatten maßgeblichen Anteil an diesem Erfolg ("Star Trek VI: Das unentdeckte Land"). ;etwa 2302: Spocks Mutter Amanda stirbt. ;23xx: Sarek heiratet seine zweite Frau Perrin, die somit Spocks Stiefmutter wird. ;Zwischen 2327 und 2333: Die Hochzeit eines Sohnes von Sarek wird auf der Erde gefeiert. Picard ist noch Kadett an der Akademie, als er der Zeremonie beiwohnt (TNG: "Botschafter Sarek"). ;2368: Spocks Vater stirbt am Bendii-Syndrom im Alter von 204 Jahren. Spock beginnt heimlich auf Romulus auf eine Wiedervereinigung zwischen Vulkanier und Romulaner hinzuwirken (TNG: "Wiedervereinigung? Teil I" und "Teil II"). Zitate "Faszinierend": Spock ist besonders für seine Zitate "logisch", "unlogisch" und "Faszinierend!" bekannt, die er sehr häufig verwendet. Dr. McCoy erklärt er: * "Faszinierend ist ein Wort, das ich nur benutze, wenn mich etwas überrascht." (TOS: "Tödliche Spiele auf Gothos). "Das Wohl vieler ...": * "Das Wohl vieler ist wichtiger als das Wohl eines Einzelnen." :Spock sagt dies in "Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan". Später sagte Tuvok in "Endspiel, Teil II", das dieses Zitat tatsächlich von Spock stammt. In "Star Trek: Enterprise" (also vor Spocks Geburt) jedoch sagte T'Pol lediglich, das dies ein altes vulkanisches Sprichwort sei. "Unsere Chancen ...": * "Die Chancen, dass wir bei diesem Unternehmen alle beide getötet werden, stehen 2228,7 : 1." (TOS: "Horta rettet ihre Kinder") * "Unsere Chancen stehen folgendermaßen, Captain, um's ganz präziese zu sagen 7.824,7 : 1." (TOS: "Kampf um Organia") :Spock sagt in der deutschen Übersetzung wörtlich 7 Komma 824 Komma 7 zu 1, dies ist aber auf einen Übersetzungsfehler zurückzuführen, im original sagt Spock lediglich 7824 point 7 to 1. Gedankenverschmelzung mit ... Spocks Fähigkeit zur Gedankenverschmelzung ist während des Dienstes in der Sternenflotte bei einigen Missionen eine große Hilfe. Miranda Jones sagt Spock, dass er die Möglichkeit zu so viele unterschiedliche Wesen eine Gedankenverschmelzung herzustellen, als sehr interessant empfand (TOS: "Die fremde Materie"). Er wendet sie z.B. in bei folgenden Lebenwesen an: * James T. Kirk (TOS: "Die unsichtbare Falle", "Der Obelisk", "Planet der Unsterblichen" um Kirk die schmerzlichen Erinnerungen an den weiblichen Android Rayna Kapec zu nehmen, "Gefährlicher Tausch") * Leonard McCoy ("Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan"), wenn er unter Hypnose steht, geht es allerdings nicht (TOS: "Landru und die Ewigkeit") * Montgomery Scott, McCoy und Kirk (TOS: "Wildwest im Weltraum") * Jean-Luc Picard (TNG: "Wiedervereinigung? Teil II") * '''nie' bei seinem Vater Sarek (TNG: "Wiedervereinigung? Teil II") * mit einem Buckelwal (Star Trek IV: Zurück in die Gegenwart") * mit mehreren Menschen, der erste war Doktor Simon van Gelder (TOS: "Der Zentralnervensystemmanipulator") * einem Horta (TOS: "Horta rettet ihre Kinder") * der Sonde Nomad (TOS: "Ich heiße Nomad") * Norman, einer von Mudds Robotern (TOS: "Der dressierte Herrscher") * Christine Chapel, als er von Hanoch besessen ist (TOS: "Geist sucht Körper") * mit Kollos, einem Meduser (TOS: "Die fremde Materie") * mit einer kosmischen Wolke (TAS: "Die gefährliche Wolke") * mit seinem eigenen Klon (TAS: "Das Superhirn") * mit V'Ger ("Star Trek: Der Film") Spock aus dem Spiegeluniversum geht eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit Dr. McCoy ein, um von ihm zu erfahren, wieso sich das Außenteam aus diesem Universum, allen voran Kirk, so seltsam verhalten (TOS: "Ein Parallel-Universum"). Hintergrundinformationen Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Spock wurde von Leonard Nimoy gespielt und erhielt in der Serie und den Filmen seine deutsche Stimme von Herbert Weicker, für die Nachsynchronisationen und für den später synchronisierten Pilotfilm übernahm Norbert Gescher die Rolle. In der ZDF-Version der Zeichentrickserie sprach Christian Rode die Rolle des Spocks. Die Enstehung des Charakters Der Charakter Spock war bereits im ersten Entwurf für Star Trek von Gene Roddenberry enthalten, damals allerdings war der einzige Anspruch an Spock, dass er spitze Ohren und ein satanisches Aussehen haben sollte. Weitere Überlegungen von Roddenberry stellten Spock dann als Marsianer dar. Den logischen Teil des Charakters erhielt Spock von Nummer Eins, dem weiblichen Ersten Offizier der Enterprise. Der Grund hierfür war die Tatsache, dass Roddenberry nach dem Pilotfilm "Der Käfig" beide Charaktere streichen sollte. Roddenberry konnte sich jedoch beim Studio durchsetzen und zumindest eine Streichung verhindern. Er übertrug die für Nummer Eins geplanten Charaktereigenschaften wie Logik und Emotionslosigkeit auf Spock. Spocks Vorname Im Song "Der lustige Astronaut" der deutschen Punkband "Die Ärzte" wird erwähnt, dass Mr. Spock mit Vornamen "Karl-Heinz" heißt. Tatsächlich handelt es sich hierbei um ein kleines Mysterium, da Spock in der TOS-Episode "Falsche Paradiese" angibt, sein Name sei für Menschen nicht aussprechbar. Roddenberry hatte Spock mit dem Vornamen "S'chn T'gai" konzipiert, verwarf das aber später, da er den Namen als "unaussprechlich" empfand (daher vermutlich die Anspielung in "Falsche Paradiese"). Dieser Vorname verwendet auch Barbara Hambly in dem TOS Roman "Ishmael". Zumindest in der deutschen Synchronisation wurde Spock in "Die Reise nach Eden" desöfteren als "Herbert" bezeichnet. Spock betonte jedoch ausdrücklich, dass dies nicht sein Name sei. Also lässt sich wenigstens dieser Name ausschließen. Neben dem oben genannten Namen ist auch "Xtmprszntwlfd" recht konstant in einigen Werken zu finden. In einem Interview, dass Leonard Nimoy in seinem Buch "Ich bin Spock" erwähnt, wurde die Schauspielerin von Spocks Mutter gefragt, ob Spock Dank seiner menschlichen Abstammung nicht auch einen menschlichen Vornamen haben müsste. Nimoy zufolge antwortete sie unter leichtem Erröten: "Harold". Ob dies allerdings als kanon angesehen werden kann, bleibt zu diskutieren. Hochzeit und Kinder Eine Szene, die es nie in den fertigen Film "Star Trek IV: Zurück in die Gegenwart" schaffte, erklärt, weshalb Saavik auf Vulkan zurückblieb. Sie war mit Spocks Kind schwanger, dass bei dessen Pon Farr in "Star Trek III: Auf der Suche nach Mr. Spock" gezeugt wurde. Diese Szene ist vermutlich auch der Grund, warum im Fandom Saavik als Top-Kandidatin für die Ehefrau von Spock gehandelt wird (siehe bei Saavik unter Beziehungen). Die in TNG: "Botschafter Sarek" erwähnte Hochzeit eines Sohnes von Sarek muss zwischen 2327 und 2333 erfolgt sein, da Captain Picard sagte, er habe an der Hochzeit teilgenommen und dort Sarek getroffen, als er noch Lieutenant war. Der Einfluss des Charakters Spock Kein anderer Charakter wird so sehr mit dem Begriff "Star Trek" in Verbindung gebracht wie Spock. Ohne diese berühmte Persönlichkeit wäre Kirk und seine Crew vermutlich nie so bekannt geworden. Für einen Großteil der Star Trek-Fans ist Spock eine der wichtigsten Figuren: * Auf Star Trek-Fantreffen sind viele der Fans wie Spock kostümiert. * Als man Spock in Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan sterben lässt, waren viele Fans so empört, dass sie Tausende von Briefen an Paramount geschrieben haben, um ihren Publikumsliebling Spock wieder auferstehen zu lassen. Der Charakter Spock hat auch auf die Film- und Fernsehbranche großen Einfluss ausgeübt. Eine bekannte Brauerei schaltete eine Werbeanzeige auf der eine Charikatur von Spock mit "spitzen Schlappohren" gezeigt wurde. Diese Werbung wurde durch Leonard Nimoy letztlich verboten, da sie den Charakter Spock seiner Meinung nach verunglimpfte. In vielen Star-Trek-Parodien und Zeichentrickserien, wie z.B. Futurama und South Park, wird auf Spock Bezug genommen und Zitate vom ihm in anderem Zusammenhang wiedergegeben. Bei der Police Academy wird der Vulkanischer Nackengriff und der Vulkanischer Gruß kopiert, die beide von Leonard Nimoy für die classic Serie erfunden wurden. Die 1992 in Los Angeles gegründete Progressiv Rock Band "Spock's Beard" ist benannt nach Spock und ist eine Anspielung auf sein Erscheinungsbild in "Ein Parallel-Universum". Vulkanier in Nachfolgeserien Da Spock so beliebt und erfolgreich gewesen war, verlangte Gene Roddenberry, als Star Trek: Das nächste Jahrhundert geplant wurde: "No Stories with Vulcans" ("Keine Geschichte über Vulkanier."). Roddenberry glaubte, dass neue Vulkanier niemals an das große Vorbild anknüpfen könnten. Später, vor allem nach Roddenberrys Tod, wurden jedoch wieder Vulkanier in die Serie integriert, auch aus Gründen der Kontinuität und der Logik. Es wäre für die Fans sicher nicht nachvollziehbar gewesen, warum sich eine der wichtigsten Spezies innerhalb der Föderation komplett zurückziehen sollte. Anhang Auftritte * Star Trek: The Original Series (jede Episode) * Star Trek: The Animated Series (jede Episode) * Star Trek Filme: ** Star Trek: Der Film ** Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan ** Star Trek III: Auf der Suche nach Mr. Spock ** Star Trek IV: Zurück in die Gegenwart ** Star Trek V: Am Rande des Universums ** Star Trek VI: Das unentdeckte Land * TNG: ** Wiedervereinigung? Teil I ** Wiedervereinigung? Teil II ** Erwähnung in Das Gesicht des Feindes * DS9: ** Immer die Last mit den Tribbles Verweise ;Spiegeluniversum: Spock aus dem Spiegeluniversum ;Bücher: Der Heyne-Verlag hat Romane unterschiedlicher Autoren zur Originalserie herausgebracht, die allerdings als nicht-kanonisch anzusehen sind. Natürlich kommt in allen Büchern Spock vor; besonders mit dem Charakter Spock beschäftigen sich folgende: :* Schwarzes Feuer, Band # 07 von Sonni Cooper (Spock übernimmt das Kommando der Enterprise) :* Tödliches Dreieck, Band #1 1 von Sondra Marshak & Myrna Culbreath (Spock und Kirk interessieren sich für die selbe Frau) :* Sohn der Vergangenheit, Band # 12 und Zeit für gestern, Band # 44 von A.C. Crispin (Spock hat in der TOS Episode "Portal in die Vergangenheit" mit Zarabeth einen Sohn gezeugt und versucht nun zu ihm zu gelangen) :* Mord an der Vulkan Akademie, Band # 20 von Jean Lorrah (Spocks Mutter Amanda leidet an degenerativer Xenosis) :* Herr der Schatten, Band # 22 von Laurence Yep (Spock und Sulu sind abgeschnitten von der Enterprise) :* Ishmael, Band # 23 von Barbara Hambly (Spock sitzt auf einem klingonischen Erzfrachter fest) :*Zeit zu töten, Band # 25 von Della van Hise (Kirk dient als Fähnrich unter Captain Spock auf einem vulkanischen Schiff in einem Paralelluniversum) :* Spocks Welt, Band # 32 von Diane Duane (Die Vulkanier stimmen über einen Austritt aus der Föderation ab) :* Vulkans Ruhm, Band # 49 von D.C. Fontana (Unter dem Kommando von Pike muss Spock sich erst noch als zweiter Offizier beweisen) :* Das Pandora-Prinzip, Band # 55 von Carolyn Clowes (Spock findet Saavik als wildes, halb verhungertes Kind auf einem romulanischen Wüstenplaneten) :* Sarek, Band # 78 von A.C. Crispin (Spock Mutter Amanda stirbt) :* Wolfsspuren, Comic Band Prestige # 7 von A.C. Crispin und Howard Weinstein (Sarek und Spock streiten sich über das Vorgehen bzgl. der Cardassianer) :Siehe auch: Liste der Bücher bei Sarek. Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Vulkanier en:Spock es:Spock fr:Spock nl:Spock